<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grapara：Instinct puzzle by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825246">Grapara：Instinct puzzle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graphite/Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grapara：Instinct puzzle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>工作日的日本都市，人头攒动，脚步急促。为讨生活而奔波在大街上的人群，时刻不停的低头赶路，被下一份工钱和压力踩在脚下。这或许就是现代都市形成的画面，景色的光彩逐步丧失原本的存在，污染同人们聚集的阴影一齐，被黑压压的染为深灰。<br/>没有享受和兴趣可言，偶尔自己也搞不懂为何还在持续这种生活。人们这种心声化作话题不停被搬上台面，新闻，媒体，屏幕，网络，却同胞之间还在进行嘲讽和欺压。<br/>这大概就是现代人的可悲…<br/>阳光照亮的真相罩在头顶，却无人仰头关注看清。大楼形成的黑暗阴影零散遍布在城市各处，但也早已司空见惯，无人在意。<br/>因此也没人会抬头看得清那十几层的高楼顶部，更不会有人回注意到遥远的顶端，硕大的广告牌支架下赤裸纵欲的两具肉体。他们被过于刺眼的白光所淹没，又被高远的距离遮掩，甚至连附近的大厦玻璃后忙着打字的员工都没注意到这暴露的画面。</p><p>帕拉德浑身赤裸，毫无羞耻之心的将肉体裸露于上方的空气之下。他抓住顶端的支架，稳住自己站立的双脚。后背勾起的弧度紧绷过肌肉拉扯到极致，胸口擦过阴影和日光的交界处，把自己的容貌同一丝不挂的肉体一齐，伴随后方抽插的运作若隐若现于这两道光当中。<br/>他翘起的臀部被后方的古拉法德控制，对方骨节分明且有力的手指按压在他肌肤上。虎口从双侧卡住胯部，猛烈的伴随节奏向后按压，奋力迎合上那硕大顶入的阴茎。<br/>古拉法德刺入前方人的后庭，不假思索的捣弄到人最敏感柔软的地带，尽兴的感受掌中的人猛烈颤抖。<br/>但即使双腿之间发热胀热，帕拉德却还是洋溢在兴奋享乐的笑容里。这气氛如毫无理性的催化剂，引得古拉法德鼻息间喘出热浪，让他兴奋的竖起后背代替鳞片的汗毛，低吟出享受的呼吸。<br/>出自本能和顺从，并不需要收到任何拘束。不需要羞耻，不需要恐慌，反而是尽情立足在最顶端的极致感中。这是欲望的本能需求，不必要被圈点上任何标志</p><p>两个人随着一次次结合拍打的肉声，交融在粘稠的水波和杂乱呼吸的震动下，却扬起肆意碾磨快感的笑容。<br/>他们当然知道自己在做什么，也知道这在人类社会里是怎么种感受。然而他们并不是人类，更不必要被占据世界的物种所拘束理念。<br/>他们需要同伴，但也不需要同伴。彼此目前才是这所有一切中独一无二的关系。<br/>“古拉法德，”喘息加重间，帕拉德却口吻相当自若，好似肉体的感官令他此时精神更加活跃。他望着大楼下似蚂蚁般穿行的人群，嘴角洋溢起与目光不同的迷恋，“我们现在的行为在人类看来，是多么难以接受，且羞耻难看啊。不觉得可笑？”</p><p>古拉法德并未给予这句话过多的回应，却也懂得帕拉德对这话中人类的观点不屑一顾。这是兴趣，人类只是让帕拉德游戏的角色，而性爱则是其中一条最具有挑逗和放松的条规。<br/>这些规则不会扯住古拉法德自身的欲望。他突破那些迎合上帕拉德的大胆，并在白昼的街道顶端，咬住了前面人白皙的颈部。<br/>“嗯——…”帕拉德不禁闭眼闷哼出淫荡的音色，微微侧头感受对方牙齿压迫进肌肤的酸楚，博得更多刺激。<br/>麻酥的感觉从疼痛下衍生，化作快感，流窜过神经抵达下端，顶起他坚硬抬头的分身。帕拉德满足于此，这让他心情舒畅，兴奋在胸口作乱，在小腹中肉作一团。这感觉迫使他身子难以控制的摆动，不由自主吞下后方的硬物，好让自己获得更大的满足。</p><p>“你真是个多事的人，”古拉法德松开嘴，在对方耳边冷讽。他们俩人对彼此之间的说话态度早就熟络，不会往心里去，自然也思想在一条线上。<br/>所以古拉法德舔过对方颈部的红痕，随即拇指把对方的臀瓣掰开更大，拉过人翘起更高，让自己闯入更深出厮磨。<br/>帕拉德不得不因为后方过于猛烈的刺激，而低下头眯眼，弓起白皙的背部。借着对方结实的臂力，他稳住内侧抽搐的双腿，向后抬起后穴顺从了对方贯穿的方向。小腹收紧，内壁在深处挤压收缩，吞噬蹂躏着对方的存在。<br/>“…难道你不这么觉得吗？”帕拉德享受对方赐予的快感，性质疾驰攀升，更加难以压制他内心的想法。他不顾额头细汗所撒发出的情欲，越过散发热气的肉体贪婪的扫视这个世界，“这种处于沉迷享乐的本能，才是人类诞生后最基础的吗？”</p><p>脑后迎来似有似无的轻笑，古拉法德的情绪不知是因为这话，还是因为肉体的沦陷。他的呼吸喷洒过帕拉德漆黑的卷发，吹拂过早被啃咬红肿的后颈，沿着汗湿的肩胛骨线条，流窜过对方塑造完美的脊线。<br/>赐予认同，他们当初的相遇必是如此。如今独占在同类的顶端填充着野望的拼图，并进在黑白双色的世界虚框下。古拉法德不会拒绝对方放纵的邀请，同时帕拉德也丝毫不在意被他压入身下的羞耻色情。<br/>融合，满足，填充，互补…或许这才是他们让彼此更完整的方式。</p><p>“哈额——…让我更兴奋点吧，古拉法德。我们和他们是不同的…!”<br/>只有对方才是自己的同类，彼此之间有属于他们擅自归结的条约。一切都让帕拉德如此兴奋，不管是逆转人类悲哀狭义的生活，还是感受自身存在感无须遮掩的展露。<br/>摩擦一次次火热的掠过内壁，先前肆意粗略的扩张引来的血液早已凝固在穴口边缘。伴随搅动粘稠的粘液被推挤黏连于两人交合处，令他们的味道混杂糜烂。<br/>古拉法德的手绕过帕拉德发红燥热的侧挎，滑过光滑毫无阻拦的大腿根，攥住在人的分身上。<br/>只有这一刻，他才是彻底抓住帕拉德的人。不管是感情促发的迷恋，还是肉体的力量的抽取索要，全部都被操纵在古拉法德掌心里，屈服在他身下被射穿。</p><p>“射进来。”<br/>白日的冬季烈阳下，帕拉德直白诱惑的声线喷洒在粘稠的空气里。<br/>随肉体内部融化开，他倾泻出的全部意识都附着满古拉法德的躯体。<br/>白而混沌，纯而迷杂。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>